Quake (Nintendo 64 version)
A port of Quake was released on March 24, 1998 by Midway Games for the Nintendo 64. Also known as Quake 64. Changes to GLQuake *There is no Welcome to Quake, rather the difficulty is selected via the main screen. *Split screen deathmatch for two players, but suffers heavy frame rate drops. *HUD is not a big box; it only shows Armor, Ammo, and Health. *Weapon crosshairs *Different music composed by Aubrey Hodges, but same style (ambient). See Quake 64 Soundtrack for the samples. *No Cooperative multiplayer. *Exclusive deathmatch level: The Court of Death *It is missing the following levels: E1M4: the Grisly Grotto, E2M1: the Installation, E2M4: the Ebon Fortress, E3M5: the Wind Tunnels, E4M1: the Sewage System and E4M5: Hell's Atrium. *The player has to play through the levels in a linear order, and cannot choose a specific episode. *Colored lighting, but the lightmaps on world surfaces are pre-rendered. Objects such as enemies, weapons etc. are dynamically lit according to the colored lighting sources. Weapons firing and other moving light sources do not light up rooms, but have a corona around them, similar to the default in GLQuake. *Six built in configurations for keys *320x240 resolution *Less detailed maps, but graphics look better than vanilla Quake. GLQuake looks better in some ways, however. *Distortion effect in Fluids on weapons. *Has no "NIN" (Nine Inch Nails) logo on the Nailgun ammo boxes. *The Nailgun and the Thunderbolt use different sound effects when they fire. *Lacks the Dopefish! *Extra secrets to compensate the missing levels. *Death messages in single player are in second person, and show up on the center of the screen. *Map names are displayed on the center of the screen at the start of each level. Level Changes (Going by Hard/Nightmare Difficulty) MAP 1 The Slipgate Complex * (#5) is removed and the Grunt is on railing MAP 2 Castle of the Damned * No Strogg Crates in starting room * No Wall in Water leading to (#1) MAP 3 The Necropolis * Since there is no E1M4 in this version, the secret exit for Ziggurat Vertigo will be located in (#3) * in the exit room there are no pillars to protect you from Shambler MAP 7 Ziggurat Vertigo * In the pyramid square room there is no cubbie hole with 100 Health MAP 4 Gloom Keep * There is no arch covering the Fiend on top of the first building, so he will probably be ready to attack you MAP 5 The Door to Chthon * When you pick up the Silver Key, there is no message saying "Your way has been lit" * The Zombies that drop near the Button in the Silver Door room, will already be in the room before you push the button MAP 6 The House of Chthon * 8 Shamblers will explode instead of 8 Zombies when you finish the level MAP 8 The Ogre Citadel * You now start in the outside area in front of the 2 Buttons and there will be no Knights on the platform MAP 9 The Crypt of Decay * All of the Rotfish are replaced with Zombies * The Fiend is replaced with a Death Knight MAP 12 The Underearth * In the Easter Egg room their is no initials and there is a Grenade Launcher and a Quad Damage quake 64.jpg|Quake Nintendo 64 e1m1gl.jpg|GLQuake Quake0003.jpg|GLQuake with colored lights Videos Category:Quake ports